Rien qu'une nuit
by xNokiko
Summary: Ils sont deux. Seuls face au monde. Il n'y a rien de plus cruel que se faire enlever un être cher...


_**Titre:**_ Rien qu'une nuit.  
><strong><em>Rating: <em>**T... Because je sais pas sinon. D:  
><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**Les personnages (quels personnages ?) ne sont pas à moi, mais à Himaruya-sama.  
><strong><em>Mot de l'Auteur (ou Yoda-sama)<strong>: <strong>_**Dans ma tête c'est un USxUK, vous êtes prévenu. Après, je n'énonce ni noms humains, ni noms de nations, du coup, libre à vous de choisir qui sont dans cette espèce de... song-fic/truc/chouette. Ah, la musique : Sleeping Beauty - Akiakane (Original by Miku Hatsune). J'ai écrit ça tard, j'avais de l'inspi, c'est nul, ça n'a pas de sens et J'ASSUME. VOILA. Enjoy ~

* * *

><p><em>There's nothing here, not even your touch.<em>

_Sadness was born before I knew it, and remains._

_Both the shades of the wind and the sounds of the green are out of my grasp,_

_I know that you are right there, and yet…_

_With a gentle voice, call out to me._

_From beyond the glass, smile._

Il bougea. D'un centimètre, peut-être moins. Juste sa main, qui trembla, sa paume qui s'étira lentement et ses doigts qui frémirent, caressés par le souffle du vent matinal. Son corps dénudé et à moitié découvert par la couette duveteuse le laissait en proie à l'aura glaciale de l'automne qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre.

Ses membres étaient gelés, glacés par la froideur de la saison, mais à la fois réchauffés par son amant. Corps contre corps, peau contre peau, il était lui aussi endormi, le protégeant, peu certes, mais quand même, du froid qui rentrait par la vitre entre-ouverte. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, lentement… pour observer leur environnement désolant. Ils étaient chez l'autre. Et ce n'était pas rangé. Pas nettoyé, rien. Des bouteilles par terre, des cartons, de tout, tout traînait à terre.

Se voulant discret, il se leva, se séparant avec douceur de celui avec qui il avait passé sa nuit. Attrapant une chemise, accroché à l'un des pieds du lit, il l'enfila, puis mit un boxer… histoire qu'on ne le trouve pas nu, si problème il y avait. Il évita le verre brisé au sol et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, sans fermer la fenêtre. L'air frais purifiait la pièce…

_Two steps ahead it gazed, the face lost in a dream._

_Three steps, I couldn't tread, and hated my lack of patience._

_That faint light is also out of my grasp,_

_In order to tear apart the silence, I sing._

_With a gentle voice, call out to me._

_From beyond the glass, smile._

La nuit avait été longue et il n'en était pas mécontent. Il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait, celui-ci lui avait même accordé sa première fois. Quel honneur, ne croyez-vous pas. Son regard encore embué de rêves et de cauchemars s'éveilla soudainement, quand il ne sentit plus le petit corps blotti entre ses bras. Il devait s'être levé, s'être réveillé. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux, et de regarder, pour être sûr qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas imaginé la nuit passée, et qu'il n'était pas une vulgaire hallucination.

Il l'aperçut du coin de l'œil se diriger vers la salle d'eau. Il referma donc les paupières. Il était là. Il était là. Ce n'était pas un rêve, pas un rêve. Soupirant de soulagement intérieurement, il tenta de se rendormir quelques minutes. Son rêve n'était pas tout à fait achevé, et il voulait en connaître la suite et surtout la fin.

Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se leva, lentement, paresseusement. Comme un chat qui vient de se réveiller, il bailla longuement et s'étira un bon petit moment avant de se mettre finalement debout sur ses deux pattes. Il se déplaça ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain où on entendait l'eau de la douche qui s'écoulait lentement. Ne s'étant pas habillé, il ouvrit le rideau de douche et rejoignit son partenaire sous l'eau.

Hey, susurra-t-il, en venant entourer sa taille de ses bras. Tu as bien dormi ?

_In that halted past, time goes mad._

_Throw everything away, face this way._

_In a bright place, let me sing._

_With a gentle voice, call out to me._

_From beyond the glass, smile._

_Smile._

Une deuxième nuit dans la douche et déjà ils devaient descendre de leur petit nuage, leur petit paradis. Se séparant, après un long et passionné baiser, ils sortirent tout deux, main dans la main de la douche. Attrapant deux serviettes, une chacun, il la noua autour de sa taille. On venait de toquer. Trois coups. Fort et puissant. Et il s'attendait à voir débarquer des policiers. Le trafic d'alcool, la vente au marché noir, c'est très lucratif. Mais bon sang ce que c'est dangereux. Se dépêchant d'enfiler un caleçon, le plus jeune des deux, le deuxième réveillé, fit signe à son aîné de quitter l'appartement, par son issue de secours secrète. Derrière le miroir mural. Le plus vieux refusa tout d'abord, prétextant qu'il n'allait pas le laisser ! Mais l'autre insista et avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre une nouvelle objection, ouvrit la porte.

Tout se passa très vite.

Les policiers entrèrent, la porte s'en retrouva sortie de ses gonds. Ils mirent à terre l'un des deux amants et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, l'appartement fut fouillé de fond en combles. Pas de trace du chef. Parti. Disparu. Le plus jeune avait prononcé son nom, pour lui, dans sa tête.

« Arthur. »


End file.
